Taitoru no nai
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Menceritakan kesehariaan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam berbagai bentuk (?) Satu chapter langsung tamat. NaruSasu,SasuNaru,NarufemSasu,SasufemNaru,M buat jaga-jaga - Re-Upload Chapter 3 : Sariawan Read and Review ya :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Supernatural**

**Rating : T menjurus ke M**

**Pair :NaruSasu.**

**Warning : OOC,Typo(s),Boys Love,kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.**

**Satu Chapter langsung selesai,jadi chapter selanjutnya sudah ganti cerita lain.**

CHAPTER 1 : Alfa and Omega

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Happy Reading..!

.

Alfa,setiap orang yang mendengar nama itu akan selalu diliputi rasa kagum sekaligus ngeri,makhluk yang menyerupai manusia itu selalu terlihat mengerikan walau diam sekalipun,setiap langkah mereka patut di dicurigai,lengah sedikit saja,para Omega malang itu akan kehilangan harga dirinya selama-lamanya.

Omega,makhluk lemah yang hidup hanya sebagai pemuas para Alfa,makhluk yang diciptakan hanya sebagai sampah bumi,makhluk yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dari ganasnya bumi ,para Beta (Setengah Alfa,setengah Omega) dan tentunya Alfa sendiri sangat merendahkan kaum Omega.

.../\\...

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri lorong lantai 2 di sekolah paling terkenal di Konoha,Konoha Senior penuh dengan buku-buku tebal,ia berniat untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan,jam telah menunjukan pukul 3 sore dan sebentar lagi penjaga perpustakaan akan pulang,walau begitu ia sama sekali tidak tampak terlihat terburu-buru.

"Aghh... hentikanhh..."

"Ssshhh... aku masih belum puas babyhh..."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu mencari sumber suara yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu.

Ia memasuki perpustakaan dengan perlahan dan melihat petugas perpustakaan sekolahnya telah pulang dilihat dari kursi yang selalu petugas itu duduki telah kosong,ia meletakkan buku-buku tebalnya lalu mencari lagi asal suara itu tadi.

Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba berkosentrasi,menyeringai tipis sesaat setelah ia menemukan sumber suara itu.

Pojok belakang perpustakaan,seharusnya tanpa berkonsentrasipun ia mengerti,tempat langganan sex para Alfa yang akan menyalurkan hasratnya kepada Omega yang membuat para Alfa tergoda.

"Tolonghh..ummm...!"

"Bodoh! Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu baka! Itu sudah takdirmu sebagai Omega lemah yang dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan para Alfa! Sudahlah,diam dan nikmati saja!"

Sasuke memang sangat membenci sex dan status yang ia miliki,ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pojok perpustakaan dan melihat kedua makhluk berbeda jenis tengah telanjang dan bercumbu dengan panasnya.

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah kedua lelaki itu lalu menarik rambut coklat sang Alfa dan membantingnya dengan keras ke arah rak buku di sampingnya.

Sang Omega yang sedari menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah memandang garang Alfa yang baru saja ia banting tadi.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lalu memandang Omega itu tajam,"Cepat pakai pakaianmu dan pergi dari sini!"perintahnya.

"Ta-tapi... k-kau juga..."

"Cepat pergi!"ia kembali memandang Alfa yang kini tengah memandangnya tajam.

Omega itu terpaksa menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan,sang Alfa yang melihat buruannya telah pergi berusaha untuk mengejarnya namun Sasuke kembali membantingnya.

"APA MASALAHMU HAH!?"teriak Alfa itu marah.

"Menghancurkan Alfa brengsek sepertimu"jawab Sasuke itu balas memandangnya dingin,tajam dan Sasuke pun membalasnya tak kalah dingin,merasa yang dilakukannya itu percuma,Alfa itu menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayolah Sasuke... sudah 2 hari aku tidak mencicipi Omega manis seperti dia,tega sekali kau kepadaku.."keluhnya pelan.

"Tetapi jangan di lingkungan sekolah,cari Omega lainnya di luar sekolah"balas Sasuke datar lalu membalikkan badannya menjauhi Alfa yang sepertinya akrab kepadanya.

Alfa itu memunguti pakaiannya,memakainya dan berjalan mengekori Sasuke.

"Iya... iya... aku salah,jangan adukan ini kepada dia dong.. please..."rajuk Alfa itu lagi dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Hn.."

"Itu artinya ya atau tidak?"tanya Alfa itu tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan tetap mengadukanmu,kau telah melanggar tata tertib yang berlaku di sekolah ini"jawab Sasuke datar,ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan Alfa itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya itu melirik sang Alfa tajam.

"Lepaskan!" ia merasa takut saat melihat sang Alfa tengah memandangnya tajam,pandangan mengerikan khas Alfa,ia tahu sangat berbahaya sekali jika Alfa telah melemparkan pandangan itu.

"Aku tidak mau habis di tangan dia,kalau kau tidak mau membungkam mulutmu itu,aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Omega yang lari tadi"ujar Alfa itu dingin.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seringainya lalu memandang sang Alfa mengejek,"Kau mau menyakiti temanmu ini? Ingat,aku sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkanmu dari amukan ketua OSIS,Alfa terkejam di sekolah ini,"

"Aku tidak peduli! Teman atau tidak,aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu,menghancurkan tubuhmu luar dalam!"sebelum Alfa itu menyeret tangan yang ia genggem entah kemana,Alfa yang mulai menggila seperti dirinya memang selalu melupakan segalanya,hanya ada sex di pikirannya namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya saat akan membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang sepi.

"Ternyata memang benar kau yang selalu menghabisi Omega di sekolah ini Sui..."kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan perlahan,menghampiri sang Alfa yang tengah bergetar ketakutan.

"Dan kau berniat menghabisi Sasu-chan? Ck.. ck.. ck.. benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan"tangan tan itu melepas paksa tangan sang Alfa yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menendang tubuh besar Alfa itu keras.

Mata biru itu memandangnya biasa namun kilat kemarahan tampak jelas terlihat,"Aku akan menghukummu besok,ayo pulang Sasuke.."ujarnya lalu berjalan pelan mendahului Sasuke yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang sebelum ajal menghampirimu Suigetsu.."ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

...

Sang Omega merasa sangat aman hidup di dunia ini jika beruntung memiliki Alfa yang mau menjadi pasangan hidupnya,mencintainya dengan tulus dan selalu menjaganya apapun yang terjadi,perumpamaannya hanya tiga dari sepuluh Omega di dunia ini yang beruntung memiliki Alfa sebagai pelindungnya.

Alfa pun begitu,ia harus segera mencari Omega yang cocok baginya untuk mengembangbiakan keturunannya,Omega perempuan atau lelakipun bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk Alfa,bisa saja Alfa lelaki dengan Alfa perempuan namun presentase memiliki keturunan hanya 20 % dan jika berhasil akan menghasilkan Alfa dengan kekuatan di atas rata-rata,Alfa yang sangat hebat.

...

"Kau ini,seharusnya sms aku kalau mau pergi ke tempat sepi kayak tadi,bagaimana kalau aku nggak punya firasat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu?! Sasu-Chan baka!"tiada hentinya Alfa berambut pirang itu meracau tak jelas,Omega disampingnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kicauan yang memekakkan telinganya itu.

"Cerewet!"balasnya tak acuh.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau mau berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,kau harus menghubungiku kemanapun kau pergi jika kau sendirian"ujar Alfa pirang itu tak mau kalah.

"Iya... iya... aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Naruto,bisakah kau diam?! Lebih baik kau mengobati luka di tangaku ini"balas Sasuke malas sembari menunjukan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah,ada sedikit bercak darah sangking kuatnya cengkraman tangan Alfa tadi padanya.

Raut wajah Alfa bernama Naruto seketika menjadi cemas,"Suigetsu brengsek!"ia menyobek kain sweaternya lalu membalutnya ke pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang terluka untuk pertolongan pertama.

"Sshh.. pelan-pelan Naru.."suara yang menurutnya sangat ero terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto,ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Omega miliknya itu tengah berdesis menahan sakit,kedua matanya terpejam,wajah putihnya itu memerah dan bibir seksinya yang terbuka sedikit mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Naruto sangat menggairahkan.

Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sembari mati-matian menahan sesak saat merasakan barang miliknya mulai berdiri,selesai mengikat kain itu erat-erat,Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke lalu memandang pemuda Uchiha itu kikuk.

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu memandang Naruto bingung,"Ada apa dobe?"

"Um... Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi Sasu-chan..."jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Menahan apa?"

"Melakukan itu padamu"jawab Naruto tanpa memandang mata hitam yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"Melakukan a-"... melakukan itu padamu,melakukan itu wajah Sasuke memerah kembali,pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya,malu.

"Tapi kita masih sekolah Naruto,bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Bagaimanapun aku ini Omega yang masih dalam masa produktif,aku satu-satunya Omega di Uchiha,Kaa-sanku yang juga seorang Omega telah meninggal dan itu membuat Tou-san dan Nii-san memperingatiku agar tidak melakukan hal itu sebelum kita menikah,maafkan aku Naruto..."sesal Sasuke,ia memang terkenal sebagai Omega terkuat yang dimiliki dunia,tidak ada Omega yang berani membunuh Alfa dengan katana tajamnya selain dirinya,para Alfa yang mengenalnya dengan segera lari terbirit-birit jika melihat dirinya membawa katana sembari melayangkan tatapan ,bagaimanapun juga ia tetap seorang Omega,mau Omega Uchiha sekalipun ia tetap saja seorang Omega,makhluk yang dianggap sampah bumi,mesin produksi bayi yang tidak ada derajatnya di muka bumi.

Naruto tersenyum maklum,libidonya hilang entah kemana setelah mendengar kenyataan itu,ia menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu,aku akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba,setelah kita menyelesaikan pendidikan kita,aku akan langsung menikahimu,aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu seperti janjiku kepada Tou-san dan Nii-sanmu,aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke... sangat mencintaimu..."ujarnya tulus,Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya di dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika berani meninggalkanmu"Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan senyum cerahnya,"Aku baru ingat kalau aku ini seorang Alfa murni,kau bisa saja hamil dalam waktu 24 jam setelah aku gagahi,ha... ha... ha..."tawanya watados.

Sasuke berdecak lalu membalas senyum Naruto sebelum dengan cepat membungkam mulut yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan ocehan,Naruto yang melihatnya dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu,mereka berdua saling memejamkan mata dan enggan melepas pagutan mereka walau banyak manusia,Alfa,Omega maupun makhluk-makhluk lain yang melihat mereka.

.

.

END

.

.

Bersambung pada Chapter selanjutnya dengan cerita yang berbeda.

Eh tentang Omega dan Alfa,aku terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic yang kubaca,dari fandom lain.

Review ya!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

** Abstrak_Akasaka Kirachiha**

**Genre : Romance and **

**Rating : T menjurus ke M**

**Pair :NaruSasu.**

**Warning : OOC,Typo(s),Boys Love,kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.**

**Satu Chapter langsung selesai,jadi chapter selanjutnya sudah ganti cerita lain.**

CHAPTER 2 : Ini Pertama Tahu!

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Happy Reading..!

.

Sasuke membelalak tak percaya,sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya dan ia baru menyadarinya saat bangun tidur,buru-buru ia berlari ke kamar mandinya saat melihat pintu kamarnya di buka dengan paksa oleh seseorang.

"Sasu-..Loh,kemana anak itu?"pemuda bersurai pirang itu celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang pemilik kamar yang ia buka secara paksa tadi,"Sasuke! Kau ada dimana!?"tanyanya setengah berteriak,ia tidak melihat Sasuke keluar sepanjang lorong asrama yang mereka tempati dan juga pemuda Uchiha itu tidak akan keluar kamarnya sebelum Naruto menghampirinya,rencananya sih hari ini mereka akan kencan,mumpung libur,he... he... he...

"Aku masih mandi!"teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi,"Tunggu saja diluar! Jangan di dalam kamarku!"lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengintipmu kok,suer deh!"balas Naruto watados.

"Pokoknya tunggu aku diluar! Jangan banyak protes atau kencan kita batal!"keputusan final untuk Naruto,dengan sebal pemuda pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar berwarna biru itu.

"Jangan lama-lama mandinya! Aku pergi dulu!"teriaknya lalu menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan perlahan,Sasuke yang berada di dalam sana menghela nafasnya lalu memandang sesuatu yang tengah mengembung,menjijikan-batinnya saat memperhatikan sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya itu.

Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh benda itu lalu menekannya perlahan,rasanya kenyal dan ia meringis saat ia memijat sesuatu berwarna kemerahan itu.

"Ahhh..."ia mendesah kesakitan saat memijat benda itu terlalu keras,cairan putih mulai keluar dari benda,sebentar lagi ia akan selesai lalu menghampiri Naruto yang mungkin saat ini tengah mengutuk dirinya yang lama,

"Hahhh.."desahnya lega saat benda itu mengucurkan cairannya,sesuatu yang berwarna merah itu tak lagi menggembung,ia menegakkan badannya lalu melucuti pakaiannya,bersiap untuk membersihkan diri.

Ngomong-ngomong,ini pertama baginya loh.

.

.

.

.

"Lama banget sih? Luluran?"tanya Naruto sewot saat melihat kekasihnya itu baru saja datang.

"Mandiku itu memang lama,cerewet! Ayo pergi!"balas Sasuke tak kalah sewot lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Tapi nggak selama ini,kalau nggak luluran ngapain coba?"tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran,dasar kepo!

"Mengempeskan sesuatu yang berwarna merah yang menggembung,ini pertama untukku,kau pasti tahu itu apa? Jangan mentertawakan aku! Padahal aku ingin sekali menghindarinya,kuso!"curhat Sasuke sembari melemparkan umpatan yang nggak bakalan Author sebutin.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya,"Berwarna merah? Menggembung? Jadi kau melakukannya di kamar mandi tadi? Sendirian?"tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Apa mengempeskan sesuatu yang malas aku sebutin namanya itu perlu bantuanmu? Aku bisa sendiri baka!"jawab Sasuke sarkatis.

Mendadak wajah Naruto memerah.

'Aishh.. Seharusnya aku mengintipnya tadi...'batinnya mesum.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Naruto yang tak melanjutkan langkahnya lagi,pikirannya sibuk dengan hal-hal be-rated M.

"Oi Naruto! Jadi nggak nih?"ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali kedunia asalnya,dengan kaku ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan lembut menggenggam tangan putih Sasuke.

"Lain kali,kalau kau merasakan itu lagi,ajak aku ya,aku akan membantumu mengempeskannya.."ujarnya mesum dan Sasuke yang sudah bad mood sejak awal hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa memahami maksud perkataan pemuda mesum disampingnya.

"Aku berharap tidak merasakannya lagi,rasanya sakit saat mengempeskannya tahu!"mendadak sifat manja sang Uchiha muncul bersamaan dengan sifat mesum sang Uzumaki.

'Aku malah berharap kau merasakannya lagi Sasu-Chan ~'batin Naruto mesem-mesem sendiri.

#########

Dua jam telah berlalu dan akhirnya pasangan kekasih ini telah sampai ke puncak Shikonu di Konoha,mereka akan menghabiskan hari-hari indah sampai sore nanti di puncak ini,Naruto berencana untuk memesan satu kamar di hotel yang disediakan di sana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pasti kaliah tahu tetapi Sasuke menolaknya dengan cepat karena besok mereka harus kembali menuntun ilmu di Universitas Konoha,memang dasarnya polos atau memang Sasuke bego,ia sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa mesum yang menguar dari Naruto.

"Udara disini sejuk sekali! Bagaimana kalau kita buat rumah di puncak?"Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya,menikmati udara sejuk pegunungan yang menerpa tubuhnya,Sasuke disampingnya hanya bergumam seadanya.

Jarang-jarang mereka merasakan udara sesejuk ini di Konoha,udara perkotaan memang benar-benar berbeda dengan udara di pegunungan,mereka memang selalu betah jika kesini.

"Ayo!"Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sasuke,pemuda Uchiha itu membalas genggaman tangan tan itu lalu mengikuti langkah pemuda pirang ke suatu tempat langganan orang-orang seperti mereka sembari menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan Tuhan untuk mereka.

"Tumben sepi..."gumam Naruto melihat danau paling indah menurutnya itu sepi pengunjung.

"Ini memang bukan musim liburan,mungkin cuma universitas kita saja yang libur"jelas Sasuke.

"Bagus! Kita bisa kencan sepuasnya disini!"seru Naruto lalu berlarian di sekeliling danau,Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang Sasuke mesum,"He... he.. he.. dan juga mengempeskan milikmu jika menggembung lagi.. he.. he.."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Apa maksudmu?"tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Nggak usah malu-malu Sasu-Chan... kalau menggembung lagi bilang sama aku,aku akan membantumu mengempeskannya..."goda Naruto sembari mulai menggerayangi wajah Sasuke dengan sentuhannnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Memangnya mengempeskan jerawat harus dengan bantuan orang lain hah?! Kalau mau kempeskan saja jerawat mbak-mbak atau mas-mas cleaning service di universitas kita"ujar Sasuke melongo ditempat.

Jadi Mengempeskan sesuatu yang berwarna merah yang menggembung itu jerawat?

JERAWATT!?

"NANIII...!? Jadi yang kau maksud sedari tadi itu jerawat!?"teriak Naruto seakan-akan mendengar kenyataan yang mengerikan.

"Dasar dobe,tentu saja jerawat,aku kira kau tahu maksudku,memangnya sebelumnya kau berpikir apa? Berpikir mesum ya?!"jawab Sasuke,ia memandang Naruto menyelidik.

"Oh jerawat ya,aku juga berpikiran seperti itu kok,jadi itu pertama untukmu ya? Dimana jerawatmu?"ujar Naruto kaku,bisa kacau kencannya jika Sasuke tahu-memang sudah tahu kok- kalau ia berpikiran mesum tentangnya.

Sasuke menyingkap poninya lalu menunjuk titik kemerahan yang mulai kempes karena ia kempeskan dengan paksa disudut kanan dahinya,"Untung saja disana,jadi ketutupan sama poniku"

Naruto tertawa kaku,'Maafkan aku little Naruto,ternyata bukan little Sasuke yang menggembung,nanti malam aku puaskan sendiri kok... ha.. ha.. ha...'

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Bersambung ke Chapter selanjutnya dengan cerita yang berbeda


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T.**

**Pair :SasuNaru.**

**Warning : OOC,Typo(s),Boys Love,kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.**

**Satu Chapter langsung selesai,jadi chapter selanjutnya sudah ganti cerita lain.**

CHAPTER 3 : Sariawan

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Happy Reading..!

.

.

"EMAKKKK...! MULUTKU SAKIT..!"

Kediaman Namikaze yang tentram sedikit -baca:sangat- terganggu oleh teriakan cempreng bungsu Namikaze.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK BODOH!"wanita berambut merah menggeplak kepala sang anak dengan serbet yang baru saja ia buat untuk mengelap dapur.

"Kaa-san juga sama saja"balas sulung Namikaze datar,sang kepala keluarga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Makanya makan sayuran yang Kaa-san buat,jangan ramen melulu,jadi sariawan kan? Sudah cepat makan sayur itu,jangan sampai Sasuke-kun menunggumu lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya"ujar Kushina berusaha sabar lalu menyerahkan nasi dengan sayuran hijau yang terasa menjijikan bagi Naruto.

"Aku nggak mau makan sa-Agh!"Naruto lagi-lagi mengaduh,buat bicara saja sangat susah.

"Jangan bawel,cepat makan!"paksa Kushina lagi.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto memakan sayur enak-nggak enak untuknya- dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya..

"BUAHH! PERIHH! AKU NGGAK MAU MAKAN!"

*TIN...*

Suara bel berbunyi menginterupsi keempat orang itu,Kushina melihat jam lalu terbelalak,"Ini sudah jam setengah delapan Naruto..! Cepat habiskan makananmu!"ujarnya keras lalu mengambil piring dihadapan Naruto,memegang sendok yang telah berisi lauk yang akan Naruto makan lalu menyodorkannya ke arah mulut sang anak,menjejalnya dengan paksa.

"Kyuubi,cepat bukakan pintu untuk Sasuke-kun!"perintah hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan dengan santai,ia membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan melihat wajah datar Sasuke.

"Dia masih sarapan,tunggulah sebentar"ujar Kyuubi lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki rumahnya,Sasuke menggerutu kesal lalu mendudukan dirinya dia atas sofa.

"Awwww sakit Kaa-san..!"

"Itu juga karena kau sendiri,cepat makan!"

Sasuke mengertukan dahinya mendengar teriakan gaje dari arah meja makan,karena penasaran ia dengan menghampiri meja makan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki,ia sudah mengenal keluarga ini sejak kecil jadi ia sudah mengganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah keduanya.

"Naruto kenapa?"tanyanya pada Kyuubi yang telah siap menenteng tas kerjanya.

"Sariawan.."ujar lelaki berambut merah itu singkat lalu dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun,kau bisa berangkat duluan dari pada menunggu kekasihmu yang bodoh ini"ujar Kushina tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Sebetulnya hari ini sekolah di liburkan karena ada sedikit perbaikan tetapi anggota OSIS akan mengadakan rapat tentang festival bulan depan jadi kami berdua di minta masuk"jelas Sasuke sembari memandang datar kekasihnya yang mati-matian mengunyah makananannya,ia tidak pernah sariawan dan sepertinya penyakit itu sangat menganggu kehidupan manusia yang mengidapnya.

"Nah sudah selesai,sana cepat berangkat,maaf menunggu ya Sasuke-kun.." Kushina tersenyum bersalah,tangan kanannya mendorong tubuh anaknya agar mempercepat langkahnya.

"Iya.. iya Kaa-Awww.."Naruto kembali mengeluarkan erangan sakitnya,sambil misuh-misuh dalam hati ia menarik tangan Sasuke lalu membawanya keluar.

######

"Cepat sedikit dobe!"

"Hm"

Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto,ia ketua OSIS di sekolahnya dan ketua harus memberi contoh yang baik kepada anggota-anggotanya dan ia melakukan hal yang tak patut di contoh hanya gara-gara si kuning jabrik yang mengacaukan semuanya.

Ia membuka pintu kelas dan melihat seluruh anggota OSIS telah berkumpul.

"Maaf aku terlambat"ujarnya penuh sesal lalu melirik sadis Naruto yang hanya terdiam lalu mendudukan dirinya.

"Baiklah,langsung intinya saja karena aku yakin kalian telah mengetahuinya,kalian semua harus mengusulkan tema untuk festival lalu besok setelah semuanya masuk,kita harus memilih salah satu tema yang kalian usulkan dengan meminta murid-murid kelas satu sampai tiga untuk mengajukan suaranya"ujar lelaki raven itu,"Dimulai dari kau,Sakura"

"Musim salju di daerah tropis,unik kan?"

"Tentang Olahraga saja"

"Kebudayaan negara Asia"

Dan usul-usul lainnya sampai pada akhirnya giliran Naruto yang tumben sedari tadi diam.

"Tinggal kau dobe"ujar Sasuke sedikit mengejek,ia tahu kalau Naruto mati-matian menahan sakit karena menggerakkan mulutnya.

Naruto masih tetap diam,seluruh anggota OSIS yang menghadiri rapat memandang Naruto dengan alis berkerut.

"Oi Naruto! Cepat jawab!"seru Kiba,tidak biasanya orang berisik yang sama sepertinya itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun semenjak kedatangannya kemari.

Sang bungsu Uchiha melukiskan seringaiannya,"Cepat jawab Naruto atau kalau tidak..."ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Naruto,"Aku akan menciummu di hadapan mereka semua"ancamnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya melotot lalu dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia menjawab,"Tentang musim panas di pantai,pasti banyak gadis cantik dan cowok tampan berpakaian ketat!"ujarnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Awww sakit sekali!-batinnya sengsara.

Seluruh orang yang mendengar itu tertawa keras,mungkin sang Uchiha ini pengecualiannya,"Huh musim panas di pantai ya? Sepertinya ide yang bagus dobe sayang~"ujarnya sarkatis lalu melemparkan pandangan ke arah wakilnya,"Kau teruskan,aku ada urusan sama dobe-chanku ini"ujarnya lalu setelah mengambil tasnya,ia dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat tak lupa menyeret tangan tan itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Hah menyusahkan sekali"keluh Neji selaku wakil lalu kembali melanjutkan rapat yang sempat tertunda.

Kembali ke Naruto yang tengah ditarik-tarik oleh sang Uchiha,entah kemana Naruto tidak tahu,ingin sekali ia bertanya namun rasa sakit di mulutnya membungkamnya.

'Kamar mandi? Gyaaa! Dia mau ngapain?!'batin Naruto panik melihat Sasuke memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi-dengan dia tentunya- lalu menutupnya tak lupa ia kunci.

Baru setelahnya pemuda Uchiha itu melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya lalu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu,dobe?"tanyanya masih tetap menampilkan seringai seksinya.

Naruto akan membuka mulutnya sebelum rasa sakit kembai menerpanya.

"Sekali kau berbicara malah mengatakan hal itu,kenapa kau sangat kejam padaku sayang~"

Sumpah,Naruto ingin sekali muntah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sangat OOC memejamkan matanya saat tanpa aba-aba sang Uchiha mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Buka matamu dobe,kenapa pikiranmu kotor sekali sih"protes sang Uchiha melihat kekasihnya malah menutup kedua matanya saat ia dekati.

Beberapa saat ia kembali menyeringai,"Oh~ Jadi kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya ya? Aku sama sekai tidak kepikiran itu loh,"

"Ja-jangan aneh-aneh,mulutku sakit tahu,ayo kita pulang"Naruto berusaha untuk berbicara,ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang mulai mendempet dadanya.

"Bukannya kau menginginkannya? Aku mau kok melayani tubuhmu dengan senang hati,lagi pula aku sudah tanya Itachi-nii cara melakukannya..."Sasuke membelai pipi tan itu lalu mendekatkan dengan perlahan ke arahnya,"Biarkan Seme mu ini melayani Uke tercintanya..."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Baru kali ini Sasuke se agresif ini,Naruto tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini sebelumnya,tapi ia sih senang-senang aja,mendapati ciuman pertamamu di ambil oleh orang yang kau cintai juga tidak jelek-jelek amat.

Ia masih menutup kedua matanya,saat merasakan pipi tan-nya di kecup singkat lalu ia tak merasakan apapun,hanya mendengar helaan nafas.

"Kau pikir aku mau mencium bibirmu yang sariawan itu? Sorry aja aku nggak mau ketularan sariawanmu,"

Mendengar nada datar menyebalkan itu membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"TEME! KAU BENAR-BENAR TEME!"teriaknya kesal lalu keluar dari bilik kamar mandi itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menginginkannya ya? Tenang saja,kalau sariawanmu selesai aku akan mempraktekkannya padamu dobe"ujar Sasuke watados.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya lalu menambah kecepatan larinya,"AKU BENCI SARIAWAN! DAN KAU JUGA BRENGSEKK!"

FIN

Selesai dengan Gajenya.

Sudahlah,Author satu ini cuma minta review kalian kok XD

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
